


The One Where Tissaia Gets Dragged to A Party

by IgnisFlos



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Parent Tissaia de Vries, but she loves her, i attempted to be funny, the Unicorn is mentioned, they’re all happy, tissaia gets dragged to a party, tissaia is going to kill rita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisFlos/pseuds/IgnisFlos
Summary: Tissaia De Vries, queen of avoiding things (especially her emotions), did not sign up for a party, but here she was.She was going to kill Rita. Sooner or later.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Lambert/Keira Metz, Margarita Laux-Antille/Tissaia de Vries, Philippa Eilhart/Triss Merigold, Tissaia de Vries & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	The One Where Tissaia Gets Dragged to A Party

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my attempt at being funny with a side of Tissaia and Rita are cute.
> 
> The italics in speech are for mental conversations

Now that the end of the world was finally over, things were… peaceful. The Wild Hunt were defeated, Ciri was safe and Geralt and Yennefer were living on a vineyard in Toussaint. Not that Tissaia could ever imagine the witcher living on a vineyard, let alone owning one, but here she was riding up the path on her horse to pay a visit. She spent the two years working to rebuild Aretuza with Margarita.. Neither of them had much time to be social. Now, however, the school was back to its former glory (almost, it would never be quite the same) and Tissaia had free time to rebuild her relationships with the people she cared about.

She spent two years with Margarita, had strained conversations with Philippa, nearly been strangled by Triss hugging her and had to endure Keira screaming at a rat which ended up being a child’s stuffed toy—all in all, a very embarrassing moment for Keira but an amusing one for Tissaia. Fringilla, she disappeared to who knows where. In all honesty, no one bothered looking and left her to her own devices. Much to Margarita’s delight, everyone offered to help out at Aretuza, even if it was just a little bit. Woe be Keira teaching young girls every now and then. Tissaia shuddered at what she would teach them. She knew Keira would only last so long and then be on her way again with that other witcher. Laurence? Lamb… Lambert? What was it with sorceresses and witchers? Margarita had told Tissaia that Yennefer was with Geralt and insisted that she be the one to convince the younger sorceress to help out at Aretuza.

Margarita had _also_ told Tissaia that she bought a house in Toussaint because “think of the wine, Tissaia!” 

To which Tissaia responded with, “no I won’t think of the wine, I’ll think of how much money you just wasted.”

Margarita just grinned and grabbed her by the shoulders before telling her that ‘surprise! Yennefer lives in Toussaint with Geralt and you can go visit her while you check out the house I bought.’

Why did she love that woman again?

Tissaia jumped off her horse as she entered the front gate and glared at the stable hand. She was perfectly capable of putting her own horse in the stables, she was six hundred, not a child. As Tissaia tied her horse up, her sleeves rid up her arms and the stable hand gasped at the noticeable scars up the inside of her wrists. Tissaia glared even more and pulled her sleeves down. Triss had found her that fateful day and saved her life, and although the scars would be there forever, Tissaia was grateful to the girl. She hid after that, until she heard rumours of the Wild Hunt chasing an ashen haired girl and a white haired witcher trying to find said girl. Tissaia immediately searched for Yennefer, but she didn’t find her until after everything had happened. Triss had kept Tissaia a secret, so the initial shock on everyone’s faces at her being alive was, well, hilarious. Especially Philippa. She was like a cod with her mouth hanging open, even if she did quickly school her face back into a neutral expression.

The vineyard was nice. Tasteful. Geralt definitely didn’t do most of the designing. His personality was around, though; there were the stables for Roach, a grindstone and a tanning rack outside. The small flower garden with the seat was definitely Yennefer’s touch. Tissaia patted her horse and set off for the front door. She assumed they were both inside sheltering from the summer heat—maybe Ciri would be with them, but if not, they would be alone and Tissaia would have to prepare herself to be the third wheel.

Tissaia was wrong. They were not alone. Margarita burst through the front door with a guilty grin on her face and promptly shut it behind her. Tissaia took a deep breath. Gods give her strength.

“Please don’t be mad at me, but I told you to come on this specific date because it’s the anniversary of defeating the Wild Hunt and everyone’s here.”

Tissaia crossed her arms, blocking Margarita from grabbing her hands, “everyone?”

“Everyone who was involved, plus a few others. Even Philippa and Keira came,” Margarita said before unfolding Tissaia’s arms and holding her gently by the elbows, “look, I didn’t tell you because I knew you wouldn’t come if I did, but I wanted to involve you. I want you to be a part of this,” she paused and moved her hands up to Tissaia’s shoulders, “you can’t shut yourself off forever, Tissaia.”

“And the house you bought?”

“Well, you did the first big gesture by saying ‘I love you’ first—“

Tissaia interrupted, “it slipped out.”

Margarita laughed, “I wanted to do the second big gesture by buying us a house.”

“Us?” Tissaia fought back a smile

“Yes, Tissaia, us,” Margarita grinned and tilted her head, her blonde hair falling over her face a little. It was something Tissaia always loved; she could move the hair away from the blonde’s face and tuck it behind her ear, it was an excuse to touch her. Margarita carried on, “and I know you like the house, otherwise I wouldn’t stop hearing about how much of a mistake it was.”

Tissaia De Vries was well and truly head over heels for Margarita Laux-Antille. She let herself smile and hugged her. Some days, when the anxieties and guilt from Thanedd would consume Tissaia, Margarita would always be there to fill her day with soft kisses on the cheek and a hand playing with her hair. They were close before Thanedd, even though neither of them admitted anything. These last two years, however, they were both constants in each other’s lives. The day Tissaia said “I love you” was during a ball celebrating the reopening of Aretuza. Both her and Margarita were dancing together when it slipped out; Tissaia had froze and fled to her rooms without a word before she could get a response. They weren’t even together, they were just colleagues. Tissaia had horrified herself. Margarita knocked on Tissaia’s door an hour later and said it back while standing outside. It took a couple minutes, but Tissaia eventually opened her door and dragged Margarita inside before kissing the woman and spending the night with her.

Tissaia cupped one of Margarita’s cheeks with her hand and kissed the other one, “I love you.”

“I love you too. Sorry for lying,” Margarita looked over Tissaia’s shoulder before quickly adding on, “and Yennefer is already going to help with Aretuza, I already asked, but I needed a reason to get you here.”

Tissaia held back a sigh. That damned woman. She reminded herself that she loved Margarita, despite her obvious drinking problem and those two annoying lies. She really should sort out her drinking, and Tissaia really should help out with that. Another thing added on to her mental to do list. Tissaia was sure that, by now, Margarita could see her head ticking away and was about to say something, so Tissaia decided to press pause on those thoughts for now and speak before the other woman managed to do so.

“I’m not angry, Rita, the reasoning justifies the lie,” Tissaia stepped back before she mock-glared at the blonde, “but don’t ever do it again.”

Margarita opened her mouth to say something, but Yennefer stepping out the front door interrupted her. Tissaia could hear some of Margarita’s thoughts.

_“Yes ma’am. Never again, ma’am. Sir, yes Sir.”_

Holding back eye rolls was physically painful for Tissaia at this point.

_“Shut up, Rita.”_

_“What’s my punishment if I do it again, Tissaia?”_

Tissaia saw the glint in Margarita’s eyes and felt her cheeks go hot. Yennefer, currently her saving grace, halted the mental conversion. If Yennefer could hear them, or see the red in Tissaia’s cheeks, she ignored it and took no notice. Yennefer smiled at the both of them before coming to a stop next to Margarita; her eyes flicked back and forth and her smile turned into a smirk. Damnit. Tissaia held Yennefer’s gaze, daring her to say something.

“I’ll let you two talk,” Margarita, feigning innocence, simply squeezed Yennefer’s shoulder and pecked Tissaia on the lips before going inside with an extra swing to her hips.

Tissaia didn’t know what to say. Her entire reason for coming here was to ask Yennefer to help out at Aretuza, but seeing as that was a trick, a ruse, she just stood in a stiff silence. It was true, if Tissaia knew there was a party she wouldn’t have come. She’d probably fake doing paperwork and lock herself in her office. Tissaia didn’t exactly feel like she belonged. Not since faking her death, disappearing for years, and coming back like ‘surprise I was never really dead, please don’t hate me.’ Gods, she had no part in saving the world, so why would Margarita even drag her here? Right. Yeah, love. That’s why. Tissaia wasn’t the best at it. Evident by her blurting out “I love you” in the middle of a ball and then running away and locking herself in her room.

The only person Tissaia was sure _wouldn’t_ hate her (aside from Margarita, of course) would be Vesemir… and Vesemir was dead. Just like she should be—and she should stop this train of thought right this second before she gets consumed by the memories of Thanedd and its aftermath again.

Yennefer looked like she didn’t know what to say either. Well, at least they were both in the same boat. Tissaia decided to stick to a safe topic of asking about _other people_ instead of talking about herself or Yennefer. She’d only seen Yennefer once after Thanedd and it didn’t end well. It ended with Yennefer vowing to never see Tissaia again. Okay, maybe the entire reason Tissaia stayed away from everyone was because she was avoiding Yennefer, but she would never say that to the girl.

Tissaia steeled herself, looked Yennefer in the eyes, and pretended nothing bad had happened between them, “how’s Geralt? Since Vesemir, I mean. I know you didn’t take my… “death” lightly, and Vesemir was like a father to Geralt.”

So much for talking about other people.

“He’s taking it as well as he can,” Yennefer glanced back at the house, “if you don’t come in with me Rita will come out here and drag you inside by your ear. Rectoress or no.”

Tissaia raised an eyebrow, and Yennefer continued, “and I refuse to let her take you in the stables or up against your own horse.”

“I don’t see how that’s any different than having sex on a stuffed unicorn,” Tissaia kept her face neutral.

One of her best talents would always be being able to keep her face straight—and, oh, how she delighted in seeing other people’s faces when she made the rare crude comment. Before Yennefer could say anything else, Tissaia left her with her mouth slightly agape and headed inside.

When Margarita said ‘everyone involved plus a few others,’ Tissaia thought she meant, well, maybe Regis—he is Geralt’s friend after all— _not Anna fucking Henrietta._ Gods, Tissaia really was going to wring Margarita’s neck. Granted, it would probably turn sexual, but Tissaia wouldn’t complain, if she was honest with herself she’d encourage it. But still, she was still going to wring Margarita’s neck, that was the point, not the sex thing. Gods damn that beautiful woman. Whom Tissaia loves very much, even though she has to keep reminding herself.

Tissaia immediately searched for Margarita and made a beeline for her, _“I am going to wring your neck later. And don’t make that sexual!”_

Margarita laughed before dragging Tissaia down on the seat next to her. They were in the corner farthest away from the door, and Tissaia could see everything that was happening. Regis was here, in fact, and he and Geralt were playing an intense round of Gwent. Ciri, bless her, was at Geralt’s side cheering him on; she was trying to take a peek at Regis’s cards while Geralt distracted him. Everyone was separated into little groups. Keira, Philippa and Triss were by the fire chatting quietly and sipping wine. Speaking of wine, Margarita was holding out a glass to Tissaia. It would be hypocritical to accept the alcohol and then reprimand Margarita for her drinking problem, wouldn’t it? Besides, it was Toussaint wine and Toussaint wine was good, and just one glass couldn’t hurt anyone.

Tissaia’s “one glass couldn’t hurt anyone” turned into “four glasses and bitching about men with the other sorceresses, plus Anna Henrietta.”

The men had five ales too many and thought, hey, it would be fun to have drunken horse races around the vineyard late at night. Melitele help them if they’ve used Tissaia’s horse. She’d turn them all into ice sculptures and use them as decorations in a winter solstice ball.

At least the women were calmer. Triss dragged Tissaia, Margarita and Yennefer over to the fire not long after the men went outside. Keira started chatting Anna’s ears off, and Ciri lasted all but five minutes with them after Philippa brought up the Lodge. Philippa looked directly at Tissaia as if to dare her to speak. Tissaia, who was far too warm and comfy sat against Margarita to argue with her greatest disappointment, just glared and raised an eyebrow. Nothing about Philippa trying to start arguments was shocking. But Triss drunkenly calling her a pet name and practically _crawling on her lap,_ was. Well. Triss was drunk, surely it was just the alcohol making her do and say such things? Right? She would never have sex with Philippa of all people… Right? Tissaia thanked the Gods for being able to keep a straight face because if they could read her confused thoughts right now she’d be a laughing stock.

Margarita was staring. Tissaia could feel it. Tissaia could also feel said woman’s fingers caressing her side and it was making her start to think things she really shouldn’t be thinking right now! The alcohol was making her think that way, not her hopelessly in love brain. She would not show emotions. Not in front of Philippa, damnit. Tissaia looked back at Margarita.

_“Yes, Triss and Phil are a thing. Yes, they’ve had sex. And yes, Phil will drag Triss away soon and make sure she can’t walk tomorrow morning.”_

_“Margarita Laux-Antille I did not need to know any of that!”_ Tissaia was going to kill her.

_“Well too bad, because I’m dragging you away soon to-“_

Yennefer cleared her throat, “I can _see_ the two of you having a mental conversation, and knowing Rita, it’s explicit.”

Both Tissaia and Margarita opened their mouths. Tissaia to say that, “no it wasn’t!” and Margarita to say that, “yes it was, would you like to hear some more?”

Tissaia was bright red (again, for the second time that night) and it was obvious by the grin on Yennefer’s face. Tissaia averted her eyes to the complete wrong place—she looked towards Triss and Philippa. Who were… not there. Definitely not something Tissaia wanted to think about. Ever. Keira was still chatting at Anna and, oh Gods, did she just mention about teaching the Aretuza students how to cast spells to change Tissaia’s hair colour? Keira was never setting foot in Aretuza again and Tissaia was going to kill her right after she killed Margarita. Ignoring that conversation, Tissaia turned back to Margarita and Yennefer, who were having their own little mental conversation by the looks on their faces. Obviously, they were done because Margarita grabbed Tissaia’s hand and pulled her up off the seat.

Margarita linked her arm with Tissaia’s, “Yennefer and I were just talking and we both agree that it’s very late.”

“It’s not like you to be that responsible, Rita,” Tissaia looked up at her.

“I _also_ suggested that I should show you the bedroom in our new house,” Margarita slowly pulled Tissaia in the direction of the front door and Tissaia did not like where this was going, and nor did she like the grin that was now forming on Margarita’s face.

Tissaia was about to speak, but Margarita carried on, very quickly, “and I may have stolen Yennefer’s unicorn so she can’t fuck Geralt on it because it’s the stupidest thing ever and Tissaia agrees with me, don’t you, honey?”

Tissaia did not agree!

The last thing Tissaia heard before Margarita bolted out the front door dragging her by the arm, portaling right next to their new bed, and pushing Tissaia down on it, was Yennefer yelling “Margarita!”

But Tissaia didn’t care because she had the love of her life to undress and a new bed to try out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
